


The Hitman

by Ivarsrideordie



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gun Violence, Other, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	The Hitman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@vikingsbifrost on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40vikingsbifrost+on+Tumblr).



Kat wasn’t your typical crime mob boss. She was petite with curves in all the right places, perfectly done nails, usually manicured into perfect little points for piercing into the skin of her next ‘victim,’ hair that was almost always put into a tight victory roll on the top of her head and secured with a bright headscarf, and in some sort of cute little vintage outfit that looked like she just walked out of the fifties.

Today she was going to hire a new hitman she needed to take care of some business owners that hadn’t paid their protection dues. She had a few potential candidates but one gentleman came to with great references, you know, the kind only found on a prison rap sheet.

Two of the failing candidates had just left Tony’s pizza, the restaurant she owned and did her dirty work out of when he walked in. Ivar Ragnarsson, a man of many crimes, horrific and stupendous. Kat had to admit, she was excited to meet this man of many criminal talents. But when he walked in, she was blown away. Ivar was a gentle looking man, his long chestnut locks outlined his handsome face. His piercing blue eyes searched the room as he walked in, crutch in one hand and briefcase in the other. Her excitement turned to apprehension as his crutch thumped across the hardwood floor. She wasn’t one to question highly praised recommendations from close friends in the ‘business’ though.

Kat stood up. “Hello! You must be Ivar. I am Ms. Kat Donovan. It’s very nice to meet you.” She politely said and offered her hand in greeting.

Ivar flashed a toothy grin. “Good day, Ms. Donovan. It is a pleasure to meet you as well.” He smiled, pulling her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles.

She felt her cheeks flush when his soft lips parted from her skin. Ivar looked to her, his sky blue eyes peering at her intensely. He pulled out her chair for her and motioned her to sit. Kat gladly accepted then offered Ivar his seat as well.

“So, you know you are here to be one of my right-hand men, if not my only right-hand man, correct?” She curtly asked.

“Yes, ma’am I do.” Ivar nodded with a smirk.

“What makes you think you can do what I ask of you?” She said crassly. “What do you think you can do that those other people can’t?”

“Well, Miss.” Ivar started. “I’ve noticed you glancing at my crutch more than you would even like to admit, so please let me explain just to get any further apprehensions out of the way.”

Kat felt her cheeks flush again. No one has ever talked to her in such a manner. Most men that come in contact with her know who she is and what she does, usually kiss her ass until she has no use for them, then they are found floating downstream in some other county. Her temper began to boil.

“Please, before you throw me out and have me killed,” Ivar slightly smirked. “I was injured while doing another job. That’s how I got locked up. The police put a slug in my knee and I haven’t been the same since. But that doesn’t mean I can’t do the jobs you need to be done. Please, look at my records and info I have in my briefcase.”

Ivar unlocked the case, pulled out a thick folder full of documents and slapped it on the table in front of her.

“All of my military records and training is there and even my failed police academy profile. I leave no stone unturned for you. I can do what you need me to do. You can trust me.” Ivar said, his voice smooth as butter.

Kat cleared her throat. “How do you know Bjorn?” She asked as she flipped open the folder and began reading.

“He is my half brother.” He said with that smug little smirk still on his face.

“I see. So you also know Hvitserk, Ubbe, and Sigurd? They are your brothers as well?” She scowled as she looked up from a document.

“Yes, Ms. Donovan. They all love working for you. They have said you are the best boss they have ever had.” Ivar said with a toothy smile.

“Kissing ass will get them nowhere. Nor will it you. I’m surprised you have tried it so early in your employment stage.” She raised an eyebrow and grinned.

“Am-Am I hired?” Ivar’s smug grin turned into a joyous one.

“Yes. I will have to have a talk with them about not giving me all of your information though.” She sighed and shook her head. “I would have just given you the job if I would have known you were their brother. I’ve never met a Ragnarsson who wasn’t loyal and worked as hard as the next one.”

“Thank you so much, Ms. Donovan!” Ivar beamed.

“It’s Kat. Please, call me Kat.” She smiled.

“Thank you,” Ivar’s voice dropped an octave. “Kat.” His eyes growing dark.

I shiver threatened her spine as his eyes lingered on hers.

“Be here at nine in the morning. We have a lot to discuss.” She said and excused herself, leaving Ivar sitting alone.

 

_**The next day** _

 

Bjorn, Hvitserk, and Ubbe were already in the workshop when she got there.

“Hey, boss! Sigurd and Ivar are on their way. Ivar had a little dilemma this morning.” Bjorn said with a wince.

“I better not regret this, boys. None of you will have a job if anything goes wrong.” She scolded.

Hvitserk and Ubbe looked at each other and then to Bjorn. “I-I don’t think anything will go wrong Kat. Ivar is trustworthy.”

She raised a brow with a sigh and went into her office.

She looked to the portrait hanging in her office. It was of her father and his friend, Ragnar, the father of the Ragnarsson boys. If her father hadn’t promised he would help Ragnar’s sons out, she would have nothing to do with this business. Even when her father was alive she wanted nothing to do with it, but since it was attached to the family restaurant, she had to take over the ‘consignment shop’ as well. She thought about closing it down several times, but the thought of putting the boys out of a job didn’t sit well with her.

There was a rap on the door. Nine o’clock on the dot.

“Come in, Ivar.” She said flatly.

“Good morning, Kat!” Ivar greeted. His gait was a little more exaggerated today than yesterday.

“It’s nice to see you made it on time.” She said as she sat in her plush leather chair behind her desk. “Please, have a seat, Ivar.”

Ivar limped to a chair in front of her desk. She watched him intently for any signs of pain or weakness.

“Are you sure you are going to be up to doing some of these tasks I need you to do? They can be quiet strenuous.” She asked with a huff.

“Yes, Miss. I’m just having a bit of pain today. Nothing I can’t deal with.” Ivar smiled.

God, she just wanted to smack that smug smirk off his face. That perfect, dreamy smirk from his perfectly handsome face. She found herself lost in his eyes and sighed.

Quickly she cleared her throat bringing her self back to her senses. “Have your brothers told you what we do here?”

“Some. They said you run the pizza joint adjacent to this abandoned warehouse that they come to do various jobs in.” Ivar politely smiled.

UGH! There was that perfect smile with those perfect teeth. Kat really was getting annoyed by this whole situation.

“Okay, well the minute you can’t do something I ask of you or you screw up a job, any job I put you on, you are out. Do I make myself clear?” She hissed harshly.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Ivar nodded.

“Good, now get out of my sight. Bjorn has a job for you to do. Don’t forget the bag assigned to you. It has all of the info and tools you will need to get your job done. She instructed.” Hvitserk will be going along with you to help train you, but just for today. I will need each of you for separate tasks from now on.”

“Yes, Kat. And thank you for giving me the opportunity to show you how hard I will work for you, and only you.” Ivar winked with a grin.

Her breath hitched in her throat. “Go!” She shooed him away.

Ivar and Hvitserk out on a job

“Hvit, why didn’t you tell me Kat was so gorgeous?” Ivar hummed.

“What? What are you talking about man? She is our boss.” Hvitserk scoffed.

“Yeah, but did you see her? Have you really looked at her?” Ivar said, pulling his bag from the back seat.

“Man, we can’t think like that. Sure, she is a pretty lady, but she is our boss. Get your head in the game or you will end up downstream with the rest of the rejects that couldn’t do this job.” Hvitserk scolded.

“Yeah, yeah. I can do this. Just so you know, Kat will be mine.” Ivar grinned.

“Whatever man. Just get this done.” Hvitserk said and pointed to the gentleman sitting on a bench near the park. “That’s your mark.”

“Got it.” Ivar said, lining up the scope. “It’s just amazing to see a woman with such beauty and to have her be a badass as well? I am in love.” Ivar smiled and pulled the trigger. Bullseye.

 

_**Back at the shop** _

 

“Kat?” Sigurd poked his head in her office with caution. “Bjorn and me are done with cleaning the serial numbers from the parts and Ubbe is almost done working on clearing the data from the laptops. We are going to go take a break and get some food. Do you want anything?”

She looked up from her pile of paperwork. “No thank you, Sigurd. Tell Ubbe he can go with you now if he would like.”

“All right.” Sigurd nodded with a smile as he turned to walk away.

“Hey, Sig. Have you heard from Ivar and Hvitty?” She nonchalantly asked.

“Not yet. I’m sure they will be back soon. Hvit never misses a meal.” Sigurd chuckled as he went lunch.

The roar of an engine came through the bay doors. Ivar and Hvitserk’s mission was a success.

“Oh man, Kat! You should have seen Ivar!” Hvitserk gushed. “He took out Mr. Finehair like a pro but the best thing I think I have ever seen my little brother do was hobble his little ass after Mrs. Finehair, tackle her and beat her with his crutch.” Hvitserk was doubled over in laughter. “And not only that, he stood up after it all and said, ‘Next’ like killing her was just another day.”

“Did he take care of Mr. Black?” She asked, seemingly unaffected by the story of Hvitserk’s fun-filled day.

“Yes, Ma’am!” Ivar smiled brightly, a few blood splatters rest on his cheek. You assumed from Mrs. Finehair. “As far as we know, the people who pass by him think he is asleep on a bench outside the park.”

“He has got to be the best marksman I have ever seen!” Hvitserk cheered.

“All right. The other boys went to eat lunch. Go relax and eat, then get back to work.” She coldly said.

“Yes, Kat.” They both chimed as they walked from the office to the pizza shop.

She had to admit, she was rather pleased with what she had heard. Most of her skepticism was gone with the news of how things went down. She was still a little unsure of Ivar though. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something wasn’t right.

Kat sorted through the papers on her desk, filing the ones she was finished with, tossing the others in the waste bins. She heard the newly recognizable footsteps coming down the hall. Ivar knocked on her door.

“Yes, Ivar. Come in.” She said without looking up.

“How did you know it was me?” He asked.

“Your crutch. I can hear it coming down the hall. Are you sure you are going to be able to do these jobs? I don’t need you to give away your position because of that crutch. I need a person of stealth.” She said harshly.

“I am sure. I really don’t need this thing all of the time. I am supposed to keep it with me at all times for support.” He said, throwing it to the side.

Sure, he still had a limp, but he wasn’t lying, he really didn’t need it.

“Then why do you use it?” She asked in confusion.

“I use it,” He licked his lips as he moved closer to her. “to reel in my prey.” His eyes looked her up and down.

“I don’t understand...” She started but Ivar put a finger to her lips, hushing her.

“I make them think I am defenseless...” His lips grew dangerously close to hers. “when I really am not.”

Her body shuttered as his fingers lightly grazed the skin on her arm.

“Also, if you look very closely, it is disguised. Can you see what it really is?” Ivar whispered.

Kat studied the crutch for a minute. “It looks like a rifle now that I really examine it.” She said in amazement.

“Yes! Exactly.” Ivar happily grinned.

“Genius!” She exclaimed. “So, why aren’t you with your brothers having lunch?”

“Because I want to be with you.” Ivar said darkly.

“W-what?” Kat stuttered.

“You see, I have been watching you for a long time. My brothers don’t know I have followed them to work for months just to see you.” Ivar growled as he backed you into the corner. “I’ve wanted to be with you since the moment I laid eyes on you.”

She let out a shaky breath. “What do you want from me, Ivar?

“I want you.” Ivar said with honesty. “I have seen you with other men. They are nothing compared to me.”

“What makes you so sure about that?” She scoffed.

“Because none of them are with you now, are they?” He said, raising his hands and looked around for an imaginary person. “Because none of them have ever called you back, have they? In fact, you never heard from them again, have you?”

Pains of hurt and regret ran through her soul. How did he know? Every man you had ever dated ended the same. No phone call, text, or email. Nothing. Just gone. But how, how did he know?

“None of them were me.” His smug smirk grew to an evil grin. “So I had to take care of them.”

“W-what?” She stuttered. What do you mean, Ivar?”

“Just what I said, my pet. I took care of them.” He smiled as he dragged his index finger down her cheek. “So you can be mine.”

“I-Ivar...” Was all she could say, her mind was in shock.

“You are perfect. You run the family business so well. You have no issue with having people killed or anything else that needs to be done. You are sexy and God, I just want to have you as mine.” Ivar hissed, pushing his whole body into her as she was pinned to the wall.

His cock was rock hard and pressing against her stomach. She had to admit, she was attracted to him, even if he did seem a little… crazy.

“Wait, Ivar!” She chastised. “So you killed all of those men because they wanted to date me?”

“Yes,” He paused. “and no.”

“Explain then, please.” She demanded.

“Sure thing, pet. Let’s get comfortable, shall we?” Ivar smirked as he backed away from her.

She watched him intently as he pulled the shades down and locked the office door. He limped over to the wet bar and poured himself a drink and handed her a glass of whiskey.

“Come, sit next to me.” Ivar said as he sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him.

She cocked her head in curiosity. “I’m fine here, thanks.” She scoffed.

Ivar shrugged. “Very well then.”

She took a swig of the foul drink. “Now, tell me what you meant.”

“Ragnar and your father made a pact.” Ivar started.

“Yes, I know. If something was to happen to Ragnar, I was to help your family out. I know all of that. What does that have to do with me?” She hastily said.

“Ragnar and your father made a pact,” Ivar threw up his had motioning you to wait to speak. “that, yes, if anything happened to him, you would take care of us. But, your father entrusted Ragnar with the one thing he cared about most in life. And that was you. Your father wanted one of us to be your guardian. To watch over you at all costs. Ragnar saw how lazy and carefree my brothers are. They simply cannot keep to task as this particular task needed. Ragnar pulled me to the side one day and told me I was going to have to watch over you, no matter what the cost was.” Ivar sighed.

“But, you went to prison. How did you watch me then?” Her voice shook in confusion.

“Sigurd.” He scoffed. “I didn’t like leaving him to watch you, knowing how unreliable he can be, but I had no choice.”

“Do Bjorn, Hvitty and Ubbe know anything about this?” She asked.

“No. I told Sigurd if he said anything, I would break his legs and he would have to use my crutch to walk.” Ivar chuckled.

“What does watching me have to do with all of those men you ‘took care of?’” Kat asked.

“Those men were also employed by several of the surrounding crime bosses who want to take over your territory. Ragnar taught me where every hideout was, what restaurants were shams to deep crime rings just like this one. Ragnar knew soon after he died, your father would be next. The day the pact was made, was also the day Ragnar taught me how to watch after you.” Ivar smiled.

“So, they were all trying to get to me? To kill me?” Her voice sank.

“Yes, my pet. Please, come sit with me.” Ivar patted the cushion next to him again.

Her mouth was slightly open and a vacant stare filled her eyes as she found her way to the couch.

“I’ve been watching you for so long. I’ve been jealous of all of those men getting to touch you, of them getting to have you. Have that which is mine!” Ivar seethed. “I did everything to keep you safe. Do you understand me, Kat?”

She nodded her head, still absorbing the information that was given to her.

“Can I kiss you?” Ivar asked, but didn’t wait.

His lips crashed against hers. Kat gave way to the kiss as Ivar pushed her back against the couch.

“I’ve wanted you since the day I saw you, Kat.” Ivar doted.

“Ivar! Please. I can’t do this right now. I need to be alone to think about this whole situation.” Kat said flatly. “Please just go.”

“As you wish, my pet.” Ivar softly smiled, picked up his crutch and went to find his brothers.

Kat spent most of the rest of the day in her office sorting through files and thinking about what Ivar had said. Her head was pounding out of her skull.

“Bjorn!” She called out on the intercom. “Can you please come to see me?”

“Yes, Boss?” Bjorn sang as he came through the door. “Oh, Kat! You don’t look very good. Do you need to go to the hospital?” His tone changed drastically.

“No. I just need to go home. Can you or one of the other boys take me home?” She asked weakly.

“Absolutely, Kat!” Bjorn said and when to see who could be available.

“Bjorn?” She called out.

“Coming!” Bjorn called back.

She heard him barking out orders to the other boys and came back to her office.

“Bjorn, please lock up the shop and restaurant for me tonight. I trust you with this.” She mumbled, her head lulled to the side.

“Yes, I can. Kat, Ivar is available to take you home. Is that okay?” Bjorn asked.

She thought about it for a minute. “Yes, that will be fine. Thank you, Bjorn.” She smiled.

“Okay. He’s getting your car now.” Bjorn said as he helped her gather her belongings. “I’ll walk you out. Have you eaten anything today? I know you didn’t take lunch.”

“I don’t remember. I will have something when I get home.” She sighed. “Thank you so much for being a good employee and friend.” She kissed his cheek.

“We would do anything for you, Kat.” He smiled, helping her into the passenger seat of her car.

“Kat, are you okay?” Ivar said with worry in his voice.

“Yes, Ivar. Just take me home.” She quietly replied and laid her head back on the headrest.

 

_**Later** _

 

Kat woke up, not remembering how she got into her apartment or how she even got in the building. The sun had gone down long ago and nothing but shadows filled her apartment. She held her head in her hands as she sat up. The pounding was unbearable. On the nightstand was a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol. Ivar had left a note.

**Kat,**

**Please take some Tylenol when you wake. If you need me, I will be watching. Always.**

**Truly yours,**

**Ivar**

‘Well, that wasn’t creepy.’ She thought.

Kat downed a few Tylenol and the whole glass of water and laid back in bed to allow the medicine to kick in. A sharp pain rolled through her stomach with a loud rumble. She started to wonder if Bjorn was right and she hadn’t eaten anything all day.

She walked through her dark apartment, making her way to the kitchen. The light of the refrigerator illuminated through to the living room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement in the chair next to the floor to ceiling windows. Quickly, she flipped on the overhead lights.

“Who are you?!” Kat gasped at the sight of a strange man sitting in her living room.

“I’ve been sent for you.” The man with a thick Italian accent sneered.

“I-I have a gun! It’s right here!” She shrieked, reaching under the counter.

The man stood up, drawing a gun from behind his back. She hoped he was close enough to the window and that Ivar was down below watching. This would be the one time she would be grateful to have his protection.

“Wait! Okay! I-I won’t shoot!” Kat squeaked as she placed her gun on the island countertop.

“Good girl.” The man growled. He looked familiar. He looked like… And then she realized! He looked like Vinnie, the last man she had been on a date with. He had said something about a twin brother.

“What do you want from me!? Who sent you?” She gasped, choking back tears.

“My father, Gio. He knows it was you or your men who killed my brother! He wants revenge.” He raged, his lips curled back exposing a set of coffee and cigarette-stained teeth.

“I’m so sorry, Victor! I don’t know what happened to Vinnie!” She sobbed.

“Lies!” He hissed. “I see you have heard of me.” He puffed out his chest.

“Vinnie told me all about you. It was touching.” Kat sniffed, her eyes dart towards her gun on the counter.

“Don’t even think about it, princess.” He spat and started walking towards her.

She tried to get past him and into the living room, but he snagged her by the waist and threw her in the closest chair.

“You are going to sit there and tell me what you did with my brother or I am going to take you to Gio and we will see what he does with your body when he is done with you.” He darkly chuckled.

“I-I don’t know what happened to him! Please!” She begged, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Bull-” Victor started to say but the door swung open and slammed against the wall.

Kat took her opportunity by grabbing Victor’s arm and digging her sharp fingernails into his skin. He dropped the gun and she kicked it to the side. Ivar came rushing into the apartment with his pistol in hand. Without hesitation, Ivar shot two silent shots right between Victor’s eyes. His body crumpled to the floor.

“Kat! Kat! Are you all right?! Speak to me, my pet!” Ivar demanded as he scooped Kat into his arms.

“Ivar! I’m okay! Just a little shaken up is all.” She smiled sweetly.

Ivar’s hard face softened when he saw her smile. “You did a number on his arm.” He chuckled.

Kat nodded. “You did a pretty good job on his head.” She smirked as she looked at Victor’s body.

Ivar placed her on her feet and pulled his phone from his pocket. “I’ll call Sig and Hvit to come get this guy.”

“Thank you, Ivar.” Kat stated then went to assess the blood spatter damages.

“Do you know who sent this douchebag?” Ivar spat and kicked the corpse.

“Giovanni Romano. This was his son Victor. The last date I went on was with his twin, Vinnie.” She looked to Ivar with a scowl. “I’m guessing Vinnie was a product of your ‘protection’ you have on me?”

“I thought this guy looked familiar.” Ivar snickered then cleared his throat. “Yeah. I offed him last week. I didn’t realize he had a twin though.”

“Well, he did.” She scoffed. “Call Bjorn and Ubbe too. Have them get Gio and take him to the warehouse. I will let you boys have some fun with him tomorrow. Hopefully, his little gang will leave us alone after this mess.”

“I’m on it, Kat.” Ivar smiled as he dialed his brothers.

“I’m going to go change into something that isn’t bloody.” Kat smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Ivar licked his lips. “I think you look sexy with a little bit of blood...” He tilted his head to the side and sauntered over to her. “splattered on your skin.”

Kat felt her entire body blush. “Well, I...” She sputtered.

Ivar put his finger over her mouth to hush her. “I want to ravish you, my pet.” Ivar smirked and rolled his head to each side as he looked her up and down.

“I-Ivar.” She muttered as his thumb ran down her cheek.

“Sshh.” He hissed. “Go change and wait for me.”

Ivar tilted her head upward with a bent finger under her chin, gently placing small kisses over her lips.

Sigurd and Hvitserk knocked on the door.

“Hey, boss!” Hvitserk chimed. “I hear you have a bit of an issue going on here.” He chuckled.

“Gross!” Sigurd grimaced when he saw some brain matter next to his shoe.

“Dear Siggy. Can’t take a little blood and guts? Hmm?” Ivar teased.

“Okay boys, don’t start this. Get this douche out of here and do it quietly!” Kat barked at the boys.

Sigurd stuck his tongue out, giving Ivar a childish grimace. “On it!” He beamed.

Hvitserk came from the kitchen with a few huge garbage bags. “Sig, how are we going to get him down the stairs?” He asked in confusion.

“I don’t care how you do it, just get it done! Now I’m going to shower. That thing,” She said and pointed to the body. “needs to be gone by the time I come out.” Kat turned on her heels and headed to the bedroom.

Ivar darkly grinned. “I think I am going to stay here with Kat tonight. She is a bit shaken up.” He smirked, rolling his tongue along his bottom teeth.

“She looked fine to me, brother.” Hvitserk apprehensively said.

“Ivar might be right. I don’t think she should be alone, Hvitty.” Sigurd chimed in.

Ivar winked to Sigurd and smiled. “I’ll help you with the body.”

The boys made quick work of wrapping the body in black garbage bags. They took him down the fire escape and loaded him in the trunk.

“You know where to take him?” Ivar asked.

“Yes, Ivar. It’s not like we have never dumped a body before.” Sigurd scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

“Good. Get going. I’m going to go take care of our boss.” Ivar licked his lips and grinned darkly.

“See ya tomorrow, Ivar!” Hvitserk cheered.

Ivar waved as the door closed behind him.

 

_**Back in the apartment** _

 

Kat stood under the waterfall of warm water watching the blood swirl down the drain. Deep down she was hoping Ivar would stay with her. She was starting to feel safe knowing someone was watching over her. She dunked her head under the faucet, letting all of her stress flow from her toes.

She screamed as a pair of strong hands slid around her waist. Her eyes popped open to see Ivar standing in front of her.

“Can I come in?” Ivar asked but slid himself inside the shower with her.

“Looks like you already did.” Kat smirked and bit her bottom lip.

Ivar pressed her against the back of the shower with his body. His nostrils flared as he clenched his jaw in a shaky sigh.

“Don’t fuck with me, Kat!” He growled, pressing his hips into your stomach. His hard cock standing to attention.

“I’m not, Ivar.” She said, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down into a kiss.

Ivar wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting from the shower floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she tangled her fingers in his long hair. His cock teased her entrance. He hummed in her mouth as the tip brushed against her smooth wet cunt.

“Fuck!” Ivar moaned. He carefully carried her from the shower to her bed and laid her down.

“Ivar.” Kat hissed as his warm lips kissed the inside of her thigh.

She looked down to him as he looked up to her, eyes locked. Ivar spread her legs farther apart along with her lips and slowly and painfully licked up from her entrance to her clit. He lazily rolled his tongue around the growing sensitive bud. Her mouth fell open when he engulfed her clip in his mouth. His tongue was like magic. Her whole body shook. Ivar wrapped his arms around her thighs to stabilize her hips, his eyes never leaving her face. He soaked in the sight of how he was pleasuring her. His lust was getting the better of him. Ivar kissed up her stomach to her breasts, nibbling on each nipple. Kat reached between her legs and began stroking his thick cock.

Ivar took in a sharp breath. “Fuck, Kat! You are going to make me cum before I even get to enjoy the tightness of your warm pussy.” His lips crashed into hers, nipping at her lips.

“If you do this, you are mine. If you let me fuck you, no one else can ever have you. Do you understand me?” Ivar hissed as he sank his cock deep inside her. His mouth fell open at the tightness, the way she felt around his cock. It was better than he ever imagined.

“Yes, Ivar!” She screamed. “Yes!”

Ivar tried to slow his pace but the way her walls milked his cock made him wild. Kat dug her sharp nails into his back and dragged them down to his waist. Ivar sucked in a sharp breath and hissed it out. He lifted one of her legs, draping it over his shoulder. He sunk his cock deeper inside. His balls slapped against her ass.

“Fuck!” Ivar growled.

Kat bucked her hips up into his. His body hot to touch against her cool skin. Ivar wrapped his arms around her, one under her lower back, the other around her shoulders. He buried his head into the nape of her neck, his mouth open and quiet grunts escaped his lips. She felt her core tightening. White stars filled her eyes. Her legs quivered. She bit down hard on his shoulder as she felt that ever insatiable itch, that extraordinary numbing sensation growing through her soul. With each thrust, they both moaned in unison. Ivar lifted himself up to watch her, the beauty of the way he pleasured her.

“Look at me, my pet. Let me see you fall apart.” He whispered breathlessly.

Kat looked into his beautiful blue eyes, blown with lust just as her soul let loose and a million little jolts of electricity flowed through each nerve ending. Her eyes shut tight as she rode out the intensity of the mind-numbing orgasm. Ivar soon followed, his body sputtering and faltering above her. His eyes shut tight, his mouth slightly open as he released a long sharp hiss as he came deep inside her.

“Jesus, Kat,” Ivar said, trying to catch his breath as he laid on top of her. “You are so fucking amazing.”

They both started to giggle in euphoria.

“Thank you for saving me tonight, Ivar. I promise you will never regret it.” Kat whispered in his ear. “You have been promoted to my personal hitman.” She smiled against his neck.

“I always have been, my love. You just never knew it until now.” Ivar grinned as he nuzzled his nose into her neck.

“Let me know when you are ready for round two.” She giggled and nipped his earlobe.

“I’m really going to need my crutch after tonight.” Ivar chuckled. “You will be the death of me.” He sighed.

But that was fine with him. That was fine with both of them.


End file.
